The Zerg Effect
by Artarais1991
Summary: What happens when the an average man become the Overmind of the Zerg. What happens when a Terran Gorgon and a Protoss Mothership appear in obit of Mars. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

3 Before Control of Local System (BC)

You know how people say there's a bright light when you die. Guess what? There wrong, this is the story of how I died, and was reborn.

So I drive truck, and I dont mean pick up truck. I mean Semi Truck, Big Rig,Eighteen Wheeler. I was down in Texas on my way home during a bad thunderstorm when suddenly I was somewhere else and a freaking centipeed. My first thought was I had fallen asleep, but it would be hundred of years later until I would find out what really happened. My second thought was my karma must really have sucked.

I soon started looking around and then i saw it. A Zerg Hive. It was huge, easily hundred feet tall. I soon attepted to walk around, it didn't go so well. I fell face first on the creep the first. It took about day to be able to walk around. I soon found my larva compadras. They where munching on some creep, when suddenly I felt my stomuch start to growl. I will not eat creep, I told myself. So I crawled down a Larva Tunnel deep into the Hive and curled up and went to sleep.

The after three days I was incredibly hungry, and very angry. So I decided bite the bullet and try some creep, and to my surprise it tasted pretty good. At first it tasted like apple sauce. I took another bite and it tasted like chocolate cake. I soon realized that creep tasted like what ever you like. I was an ecstatic larvae that day. I went to bed with my brothers and sisters that night in the Larvae chamber. When I awoke that morning I started to think what I wanted to morph into. So I started to stroll around the base think of what I should become. The base consisted of two spawning pool, and hive. I was wondering why there was no one trying to order me around, and where was the this Hive's Queen. That's when it hit me, the Zerg have a collected memory. All zerg add to this zerg data base. After about a day of investigating I discovered that I wasn't in the Starcraft Universe. The Queen of Blades was afraid of losing the war with Amon and sent several brood's through a gateway between dimesions. Only for some reason her conciousness wasn't able to transfer over. The brood's immideatly started fighting itself. The queens of the brood died within days of brood's war. The brood's which once consisted of five billion now only consisted of Hive, two spawning pits and hundred larvae.

While I was looking into the memory banks I discover two important pieces of infomation. One that this hive was place about a mile out of place because of the queen was being physicaly attack when placing this Hive and the second piece of infomation was that I alone was now the Overmind of this universe. So I soon order fifty larvae to morph in zergling, five into Overlords, and the remaining fourty-five larvae into drones. I also morphed into a drone.

Once my brothers, sister and I hatched, we move cautiously towards the very mineral rich mountian range. About doven my zergling died protecting the massive convoy. But the journy was well worth it. I could sense billion of tonnes of gold, iron, copper, nickel, tungston, and many more mineral fairly close to the surface of the mountian range. It was a freaking gold mine of minerals. I quickly morphed into a Hatchery. I also ordered two thirds of my drones to start mining the mineral. I originally ordered them to strip mine, but after losing half dozen drones to large predators. I then ordered them to mine via shafts. I then ordered one sixth of my drones to cut the trees near the hatchery for support beams for the shafts and tunnels. The rest of the of my drones where ordered to kill local herbivores for biomass.I also ordered my zerglings evenly into three catagorys: exploring the local area for anything useful, protection detail of the mines my two bases, and lastly killing the local predators to make the area safer. I sent my overlords to do long range exploring. They where mapping the continent I was on, looking for minerals, useful gases, scanning the local fuana and flora, and lastely looking for any surviors of the Zerg Civil War.

After four days I finally morph into a hatchery, the millisecond of becoming a hatchery, I made two shocking discovery. I can feel every zerg alive in my deminsion. I can feel every zerg building. I am the conciousness of the zerg, I became the swarm. The second discovery is that other than my hive, hatchery and two spawning pools there is no other zerg building in this universe. But there are a dozen hydralisks about seven days journey away. I immiditaly order them to borrow my way.

So a week and one day has passed, my hatchery has created about thousand drones who are all mining the mountian. By my calculations the mountian will be mined out in about a year, if i keep up droning at the rate I have. My hive has hatched about two thousand zerglings, who have killed all the predators larger than a house cat. I also stopped killing the local herbivores. I plan on culling each species once a year, with each speice has a diffrent culling date. So I have steady biomass coming in, but none of the species would be in danger of going extinct. My overlord's also found a series of volcanoes that are spuing out a dozen essential gases I need, I also recreated a building which converts any gas into vespene. According to the memory banks after the Zerg left Zerus they could'nt find any vespene so they used to use a special zerg building to create vespene. My primary hive now consists of the two original spawning pools, two evolution chambers, three vespene conveters, spire, roach warren, and a nydus network. In about another week a convoy consisting of a dozen drones and about fifty zergling will reach the volcanos so I'll have everything I need to have a success full brood. My biggest problem I've been having is the inability to create any new type of zergs. So I'm recreating Abathor to teach me to create new Zergs. But it's going to be about half year before he emerges from his cacoon.

I've also spread my creep across an area equivalent to texas, I've slightly modified the creep so that any organic can get nutrients from it. That way the local fauna will be able to survive even as my creep consumes the local flora, I'm also adding the local flora into the zerg memory banks.

I learnt two startling facts. The first is with every new zerg being created my inteligence and memory increases. By the time the planet is completely covered with zerg and creep, I'll be able to study the entire zerg memory at once and remember it all, right now I can only study about a month at a time and i can only remember about hundred year. The second is that the zerg has a secondary memory banks which contain all the knowledge of every speices they've consumed including the Xel'naga, I'll need to control the entire solar system to be able to access it and remember it along with the primary zerg memory banks. I think I've had a very successful three weeks.

So I've now been a zerg for about six months and three weeks. I now know why I could'nt make any new zergs. The Xel'naga made it so only zerg with a very unique gene can create new type of zergs. So right now Abathor is making me new body it will look like queen of blades only mascilne and with the ability to fly while they can still be a weapon.

The swarm now controled the entire planet. The all of the planets orginal inhabiants have been consumed by the swarm. The ocean contained some intresting species which will be useful for flying units.

The swarm has a million hives, about fifteen million liars, and about thirty million hatcherys. The planet will soon be completely mined out.

About another six months have passed. Abathor and I have created a new orbital sac. This Colony Orbital Sac cost me about hundred drones and zerglings. Once it hits the grounds the sac instintly creates a hatchery, spawning pit, two evolution chambers, and two extractors or vespene convertors with half a dozen spore crawlers, and half a dozen spine crawlers. The units in colony sac consists of two dozen drones, hundred zergling, hundred baneling, dozen overlords, and two queens.

About a year and half has past since Abathor awoke. I have a brand new body I have about half a million colony pods ready to be deployed. The biggest problem i've had has been the two closet planets to the sun. Both of the planets simular in size of earth and they are insanely rich in minerals and gas. So Abathor and I create a special strain of building, drones and creep that can withstand the extreme tempatures.

The leviathons have launched all my colony pods and the speed in which a infestation can occur was amazining. From the time the pods hit the planet to the time when the creep covered the entire planet was 24 hours.

The whole solar system is now the zergs. I made two awesome discoveries. The first was a Mass Relay, the second was element zero. Abathor was estatic when I told him of the potentional of this element. He estimates within a year the entire swarm will be biotics. All of the swarm will have biotic shields. Queen will be able to teleport any where there was creep, they can also steal biotic energy from near by biotics, and along with basic biotic abilities. They biotically as strong as Samara.

The hydralisks are able to steal biotic energy from near by biotics and they can use basic biotic abilities. They're biotics strength is similar to that of a Queen.

The Ultralisk can only use biotic shields, but they are twice as strong as Jack.

The rest can of the swarm can use biotic sheilds and are as strong as the average Asari.

10 After Control of Local System (AC)

The zerg now consist about hundred trillion zerg. There are now dozen of new zerg forms and several vairations of Leviathons. I'm very close to leaving the new zerg homeworld (New Zerus).

**Zerg Codex**

**Deamons: They are the human form of zerg. They are used make manufactured goods that other races use. They were also orginally used to trick the council races to think the zerg where a humaniod species. They only use organic weapons and ships.**

**Hawk: These are about half kilometer long ships. They look very similar to hawks on earth. They use powerful biotic attacks, mainly Shockwave, warp and barrier. Theses attacks come from what looks like a beak. The claws unleash an attack. The best way to describe it is like each claw attacks with lightning.**

**Hive Ships: These are massive ship. They average about 25 km long, they have only two purpose. One is to increase zerg numbers while in space. The second is to collect minerals and gases while in space. They have no offensive weapon, but they have the strongest shields in known space.**

**Kraken: It looks exactly like a squid only it's body is about kilometer long, the Krakens tentacles about half a kilometer, while the arms about one and half kilometer long. The Kraken sole purpose is to combat enemies ships half a kilometer or longer. The Kraken arms and tentacles can latch on to enemies ship and use blade like grabbers that can easily sherd a hull. The also have thousands of anti air and anti missile organs. For it's primary from of attack is a constrated plasma beam that comes out of where its mouth should be.**

**Leviathons. They are now about 20 km long. They have very strong biotic shields. They still have there tradional attacks, but they now can use all the basic biotic abilities that Asari and Humans use.**

**Panthers: They are pony sized zerg that look like large cats. They can cloak for limited periods. They are used mostly as assasins or in urban warfare.**

**Scorpions: Ground unit the size of a pony. The scorpion venom in the tail is enough to kill a elephant in seconds. The two claws have enough pressure to cut a human in neosteel armor. They prefer to attack from underground.**

**Space Wyrms: They are a two kilometer long snake like ship. They have moderate shielding, had only passive weapons. There two ways of attack are: First they latch on to a ship with its mouth, using highly crossosive acid it melts the ships hull then it unload it the troops inside of it, its just like a space nydus wyrm. The second form of attack is it wraps its body around said ship and constricts.**

**Spylings: Are very inteligeint Zerg. It can change it form. The process takes about fifteen minutes. When they consume a brain it instintly gain all of the brain knowledge. They are used to infultrate enemies.**

**Vespene Converters: Vespene Converters use massive roots that go deep underground to the edge of the crust and sucks in the near by gases and converts them into vespense. The ones on hot planets, are made up of special organic material that allow them to handel the hot tempertures. The ones on hot planets have a big opening at the top where the special sac to float the gases to atmoshpere where the hive ship above pick the sacks up**

**Wolves: They are pony sized zerg that look like wolves with zerg exoskelotons. They hunt in packs made up of fifty to hundred.**

**Wyrms: They are twenty foot snake like drones that can withstand the extreme heat of lava. They literally drink the lava and exhale the none mineral via gills. The minerals are stored in a sac near the buttock. Once the sac is full they swim to the nearest Wyrm Hatchery and vomit the minerals into a massive veins. The wyrm with then repeat the procedure.**

**Wyrm Hatchery. Unlike normal hatcherys, wyrm hatcheries don't create larva, they only create wyrms. Once a Wyrm Hatchery recieves minerals, they use special gills to sort the minerals and cool them off to about 0'C. The have then uses magnets to move the mineral to a organic rail gun and shoots the mineral into orbit where a Hive Ship. The procedure for gases is much easier. **


	2. Chapter 2

15 AC/ 2156 , January 5 Colony World

The Swarm now controlled sixty solar systems. They where now colonizing another fifteen. Only one of them was in a system with a active Mass Relay. It was an daemon colony.

Batarian Vessel, BHS Camala.

"We will be clearing the mass relay is 5,4,3,2, and 1." Announces the XO Forvan. "Anything of interest." Captain Zovan asks in a bored tone. "Two gas giants and one garden world." reports the slave at the communication section. "It seems to have a primitive life form. It appears humanoid" she add to her report. "Bring us in closer. I want us to scan the entire planet. I want to know everything about this planet and it's inhabitants." Orders CO Joxtan

About a hour later the BHS Camala had finished it's scan. There is about hundred million inhabits, there tech level is about early manufactory era. To completely enslave the race and ship off world we would need several fleet and about two months." XO Forvan informs the captian.

15 AC / 2156 , January 10, Khar'Shan

"Admiral Joxtan, Due to the service you have done to the Batarian Hegemony you will forever more be known as Lord of Kal'Kesh and all of its territories. Do you except this honor?" roars Lord Caman "I accept the responsibility" Lord Joxtan roars back.

A Hour later the new Lord Joxtan informs the Hegemony Council that to completely enslave and move the race off world they would need to use half of their active fleet.

"That's completely unacceptable. If we mobilize that much of the fleet the citadel will certainly notice." snarls Councilor Jockton

"Who cares if they notice, they won't dare move against us and by the time they realize what's going on it will be to late for them to do anything. And with the surge of slave labor will give our economy a massive boost. We will be able to colonies three dozen systems."

After five hours of continued debate the council vote to enslaving the new race and colonize the pre planned systems.

15 AC / 2156, January 11, Citadel.

"Tevos, I got some reports that the Batarians are mobilizing a large part of there military." Morlon quickly reports to his long time friend. "How large of their forces are mobilizing?" Tevos asks in a worried tone. "If this report is right, about half of there fleet!" Morlon says in a quiet voice. They quickly share a look. "Sparatus, Councilor Morlon and I are convening a emergency council meeting. Can you meet us in the upper meeting room?" she politely asks. "I'll be there in ten minutes. Is that okay?" he replies sharply.

15 minutes later.

Sorry I'm late. The reporter might have smelt something is up. So what's so important that I had to leave my brothers wedding? Sparatus demands. "It's the Batarians" Tevos replies "Damn that race! We should have sterilized them along with the Krogan!" "Sparatus snarls. "Sparatus, control yourself or we will veto you" Tevos growls right back. "Fine. What are they doing? And Why?" he asks in a much calmer tone. "All we know is that they are mobilizing about half of there fleet, we don't know why, but we do know that they are heading for some unknown garden world deep in the Terminus Systems. We sent dozen of spy drones...they've all been destroyed within minutes of entering the system." Morlon sheepishly says. "We can't enter the Terminus Systems with out starting a war, but we can use Aria to buy a large force that can do the job." suggests Tevos. After a couple of minutes they agree to the idea.

"Nihlus Kryik, reporting as requested." says in a calm voice "We need you to go to Omega and make a deal with Aria. We need you to buy a army large enough to enter a heavily defended system, and find everything you can about this system. Can you do this or should we ask another Spectre" inquires Morlon. "I can do it. But can I ask what my budget is?" Morlon thinks about this for a minute and responds "Unlimited"

15 AC / 2156 January 12 , Omega

"Nihlus, long time no see,my friend." Aria says seductively. "Sorry Aria, I'm for business." Nihlus chuckles "A shame, so what can i do for you, my friend." "I need to buy a moderate navy and small army. You'll also get a nice finders fee, but only if you find me good quality." "How large are we talking about?" Two or three dreadnoughts, a dozen cruisers and about three dozen frigates. The army should be between three and five thousand. Also money is no issue." Nihlus answers quietly. "Goddess, Why does the Council need to buy such a large force?" Aria asks in a shocked tone. "Can I sit?" Aria nods. "The Batarian have mobilized half of there fleets, they have also blockaded a complete system. The council is worried. We're worried that the Batarian and the terminus system are about to attack. So we need a unofficial force to find out for sure. Nihlus whispers softly. "How long until I can get my fleet?" "A week"

0 BF (Before Founder's Day) / 2020 January 24 , Earth

"What the hell is with all the racket?" howlers President Knowles.

"Mr. President a pair of alien vessels just entered Earth's orbit." calmly responds the Minister of Defense

"They're design is drastically different, so there is speculation the ships are from different species"

"What is the United Earth Defense fleet planning?" Knowles asks with a strained voice.

"They've sent a first contact message and preparing to board the alien vessels.

Aboard EUD Enterprise

Captain Robert San Chez was not a happy man. The admiral board were all mysteriously missing, which means that Captain San Chez had to deal with this shit storm. Since those pompous ass had never thought that alien would appear in orbit above Earth. He had no protocol to follow.

"Captain, the boarding team is ready to board the alien vessels. Should I give the go ahead sir?" asks XO Morgan Scully

"Have they replied to any of our hails?"

"No, Sir."

After a long pause he finally responds "The mission is a go, tell them to be careful..."

"Alpha and Omega team, you have a go. Be careful and Godspeed." Lieutenant Commander Morgan orders

Aboard Alpha Boarding Vessel.

"Alright, team. The mission is a go. Remember to check your corners and for God's sake, don't take anything for granted. Do you understand?" growls 2nd Lieutenant James Gordon.

"No, sir" howlers back the fifty marines

20 minutes later, Aboard TDM Loki

As Alpha squad went to explored the vessel and they realized two startling facts. The first was that the ship's power was offline. The second was the design was very similar to human ships. As their exploration continued they split into teams of five. Each with different missions. Team Prime was looking for the Bridge, Team Bravo was searching for the engine room, Team Charlie was looking for armory, Team Delta was looking for survivors, and Team Echo was searching a data storage.

After an hour of searching the teams had all found their targets. "XO, this is Team Bravo. Do we have a go to start up the engine, sir?"

"Bravo team, you do not have a go. We are sending a three dozen scientist to learn what they can from the engines and reactors. Once they are confident that they know how both work they'll turn it on. You new order are to protect those scientist no matter what. Your second objectives are to read the manuals in the engine room. Any questions?"

Um, how are we suppose to read alien sir?" asks Corporal Jennins

"Delta team found out this is a human vessel. The current theory is it's from the future." LC Morgan responds with a laugh.

AF (After Founder's Day) / 2020 May 23

"Today the world celebrates the creation of United Earth Government. The government will be lead by a Lord Protector who serves for life. The UEG will have five military branches of military. The UEG Navy, UEG Army, UEG Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST), UEG Titan Drop Shock Troopers (TDST), and the UEG Marine Corps." The TV News Channel blares

"My Lord Protector have you looked at the plans that the military have sent us." asks the Minister of War. "Yes I have, but why are we using the exact design that the Dominion uses?" asks The Lord Protector.

"Um, because it's easier to copy rather than redesign everything from scratch."

After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence The Lord Protector final responds

"You can copy the design but only for the first we build. After that I want new designs, new ideas, new was of organizing the military. I also want the army to be design on our imaginations. Not given to us by our forefathers."

"Sir, might I ask why?"

"It's really pretty simple if we only copy any technology we are given or find we will lose something essential to humanity. Our ability to imagine and the ability to make our imagination a reality"

5 AF / 2025, May 25

EUG Shipyards

"Five years ago, I gave our Lord Protector design for our military. They were exact copies of the UEG military. Do you know what he said. He said no. That we could copy, but only for as long as it takes to create our own. Like you I was stunned, and I asked why. I now quote our Lord Protector "Humanities greatest strength is our ability to imagine, and our ability to make our imagination a reality". I give you humanities imagination. I give you the LPV Forward Unto Dawn" announces Jonathan Reach the Minister of War.

The Forward Unto Dawn wasn't the only vessel being launched that day, nor was it the largest. The Forward Unto Dawn was only a Frigate. There was close to fifty being launched. Along with dozen cruisers and a single carrier and dreadnought.

5 AF / 2025 May 25

Vevron Mining Inc. Head Offices

Meanwhile a young man was meeting with one of the richest mining CEO in the world.

" , will meet you now." chirps Sally the building A.I.

"Thank you...What's your name?"

"My name is Sally"

"Thank you Sally, and please call me Jordan"

Fifteen minutes later Jordan was now in the holoroom showing one of the richest man on Earth a brand new way to mine in zero gees.

"As you see, the vessel is split in two parts. The smaller part is the control hub. It's here where the command crew of twelve instructs hundred of A.I.s. The larger section is connected to the Control Hub via a umbilical cord in which a human can pass through if need be. The operation hub can mine, refine, and sort hundred tonnes of refined mineral a day. It can run twenty four hours and seven days a week. It maintenance can be done while it active. Now you going to ask me what happens if it breaks down. Well not only can this vessel refine and mine, it can manufactor any parts it needs. Since it's completely run by A.I. the process of manufacturing and repair will take less than a hour. Any questions ?"

"Two actually. What do you want for this? And how long will it take to build one?" Asks

"I would like job a in your R&amp;D with a wage $600,000 yearly. It should take about a year to build ." replies Jordan

"You've got a deal and please call me Roberto" says with a smile.

10 AF / 2030 December 21.

Captial Isles

"My lord protector we have two important items for today. Five years ago today, we cracked the Protoss information matrix. We've had thousands scientist studying it. We can now activate the dormant psionics in humanity. We also know that every human being has the potential to be a powerful psionic. In fact a Teek. The scientific and doctoral guilds have both approved it. The senate also gave it's approval. The decision is now yours." explains First Councilor

"There will be people who won't want to be a Psionic. But that is why we won't give them the option. Can the activation serum be modified as a aerosol" answers Lord Protector

"Yes, sir. But why would we not give them a choice." asks the newly made Minister of Psionics

"Simple. If only a percent of the human population isn't a psionic then they will have no protection against those who are. I know it sounds like I'm being a monster by not allowing them the option. But I'm honestly believe if I gave them the option then one day true monster will take advantage of the non-psionic humans" the lord protector replies

"Sir. It's days like this, I realize how great of man you are." the minister of psionic replies

"Sir. There is however a couple of side effect of the psionics serum. Three in fact. First off, it drastically increases the human lifespan." adds the minister of health

"How much longer?" asks the Minster of transportation

"The average lifespan of humans will increase to about fifteen hundred to two thousand years" answers the Minster of health.

"The second side effect is the human body will increase in both density and strength. The test subjects bones are comparable to diamonds, the muscle to steel and the organ and skin to leather. The consequences of that means the humans will be fifteen times stronger, sir." continues the health Minster.

Every other person in the room looked like they were just got hit by a train.

"Finally, human I.Q. will sky rocket. The best we've compared the intelligence and ability to process information at is comparable to the Jaguar super computer" finishes the health Minster.

"Sir. I think it would be morally wrong to allow anyone to not receive this treatment" announces a very shocked Minster of Psionics.

"The second item on today agenda is within a months we will have mined out the asteroid belt. There have been request to allow mining companies to start mining the uninhabitable system our long range probes have discovered. " the first councilor adds

"I think that can be allowed. But only if they allow a fleet to accompany them" replies the lord protector.

"We should only allow them to mine the systems that the council races avoid." adds the minister of foreign affairs

"My lord that will take half of our fleets out of sol." warns the minister of war

"We will still have a dozen fleets protecting Sol. I think we should try to activate Project Halo." continues The Lord Protector

"Sir, Project Halo was abandon because of the material cost of the project" warns the minister of finance

"Does or does not hundred dozen mining cooperation have hundred thousands of tonnes of metals just gathering dust. If we buy all that metal we will be saving a dozen major mining companies from going bankrupt. We can even buy the metal at twenty five percent discount" argues minister of defense

"Can we afford it" asks the lord protector.

"Of course we can. The cost has always been our excuse. The problem has always been that three quarter of the fleet won't have a purpose." adds the Minster of war.

"I've an idea. I'm being constantly harassed to release the protoss technology and knowledge as an open source. We announce a competition for who ever can build the best terraforming ship. At the same time we announce that we are going to finance twelve colonies out side of the Sol system. We also build massive space station in Arcturus system to protect the relay that leads to Earth. We also colonies a military planet. If you go through with my idea we use the tier system for how well a planet is protected. Since we'll have a large area to protect we can keep the navy at it's current size and activate the Halo Project." suggests the first councilor.

"It's a good idea. It will give the economy a nice shot in the arm. And with colonies several new systems will light the load on a very strain agriculture." adds Minister of Finance.

"I think it's a good idea too. It will allow the military to have the resource it needs to improve. But if we create a military planet we should only let dozen people know the exact location is." suggest The Minister of War.

"We should also pick systems that the council races avoid, we aren't ready to announce ourselves to galaxy. I suggest systems with either dormant or no Mass Relay" adds The Minister of War

"Do anybody have anything against the first ministers idea?" asks the lord protector. For once no one did.

**A.I: Are deeply ingrained in human culture. Every navy vessel has three A.I.s.: Are very common in Human space. Aboard military vessels there are three AIs, one to advise the captian and crew, the second to handle cyberwarfare, and the third to handle the interior defenses.**

**Arcturus Station: The station has two purpose. The first purpose is to protect the relay to Sol System. This station can in fact engage in battle with half of the EUG fleet's and win. It would be a pyrrhic victory. The second is to act as the capital for the UEG Economy.**

**Battlecruisers: Battlecruisers are 1.5 kilometer long. The average point defense lasers. There main weapons three double tap plasma cannons and two double tap forty cannons. The secondary weapons are dozen double tap twenty four cannons and three dozen double tap light plasma cannons. They have heavy shielding and heavy armor. They are designed to be able hit hard, and to keep going even if it badly damaged.**

**Battleships: Battleships are two kilometer long. The have light point defense lasers. The main weapon is a six long range triple tap forty eight plasma cannons. They have no secondary weapons. They carry up to fifty defense drones that can be deployed to either attack lightly armed vessels or to protect from long and short range missiles. The have heavy shielding and have the strongest armor in the EUG Navy.**

**Carriers: Carriers are five kilometer long. They have very heavy point defense plasma laser and turrets. They have no primary and secondary weapons. They do have tens of thousands fighters, bombers, attack and defense drones. They have the strongest shielding and the second strongest armor.**

**Cruiser: Cruisers are kilometer long. They have advance point defense laser and turrets, their purpose is to take out enemies fighters, long and short range missiles. There main weapons are three plasma cannons and a two forty eight cannon. There secondary weapons are dozen twenty four cannon and another two dozen light plasma cannons. They average shielding with average armor.**

**Dreadnought: Dreadnought are two kilometer long. The have heavy point defense laser and turrets. There main weapons are five forty eight plasma cannon and dozen heavy lasers. The secondary weapon are two dozen twenty four cannons and thirty six lasers. They have heavy armor and shielding.**

**Frigates: Frigate are half kilometer long. The have average point defense turrets, their purpose is to take out enemies fighters, long and short range missiles. They're main weapon is a thirty six cannon. The secondary weapon is long range lasers. They have very light shielding with average armor.**

**Halo: Halo's are massive rings the orbit planets. There are two types military and civilian. **

**H.A.G: Stands for the Human Activation Gene. Human technology is inaccessible unless a Human activates is. The human weapon are rigged to self destruct if a non human attempt to use it.**

**EUG: The EUG is a democratic government. The head of EUG is called Lord Protector. The Lord Protector serves for life and once elected he forsakes his name for the title. The process of electing is pretty simple. The senate elects five candidates. Then citizens elect, but it can only be valid if the victor gets fifty percent of the votes.**

**ODST: Stands for orbital drop shock troopers. They are the best of the best. They are mainly drawn from the marines, but they occasionally get soldiers from the army.**

**Reach: Is the military capital of the EUG. Only the Lord Protector, Minister of War, dozen pilots, and dozen A.I.s. It has some of the most top secret military labs. It's where the rumored new super soldier project is. **

**TDST: Stands for Titan Drop Shock Troopers. They too are the best of the best. But they are mainly drawn from the army, with the occasional marines.**

**Captial Isles: Are man made islands in which the government is governed from. Think of it like Washington D.C. or Ottawa.**

**Tier System: Is the basis in which a colony is protected. Tier five (Frontier) is they lowest. They have a small ground militia and single underground city bunker and a single orbit cannon for defense. Tier four (Colony). They have a small army presence and moderate ground militia. A small navy militia with a global orbital cannon defense grid. They still only have a single city bunker and a space anchor. Tier three (Halo World). They have a average army presence with a large militia force. They have a large naval militia with a fleet randomly patrolling the area. They have a civilian halo built around the planet with a military grade orbital defense grid. They have several city bunkers and single military bunker. Tier two (Shield World). They a large military presence with moderate militia. They have a professional navy group with a fleet regularly patrol the area. They have dozen of city bunkers and two military bunkers. The halo is upgraded to a military grade along with a military grade orbital defense grid run by dozen A.I.s. Tier one (Fortress). They have a massive military army presence with a mandatory militia. They have a large professional navy with a fleet in permanent residence. They have hundred of city bunkers and dozen of military bunkers. The halo is shielded and acts like a bunker and a orbital defense grid.**

**Warp: The main method of travel that humanity uses. It is hundred time quicker then citadel FTL, but is little bit slower than the primary relays.**


End file.
